


Babysitting

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus is left in charge of Tailgate's newborn, who seems to have a fascination with his horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Speedway's my ot3 baby. And this doesn't fit in with my other baby fic; it's completely on its own.

Cyclonus groused as Speedway hung from his long horn, giggling to himself. The little one braced himself against it, using it for leverage in order to climb atop Cyclonus’ helm. The warrior carefully created a barrier with his servos around Speedway. The last thing he needed was an accident to occur. He’d never hear the end of it from any of Speedway’s Creators.

It was an admirable trek from the table where Speedway had been sitting on moments before to Cyclonus’ helm. He was impressed, despite how uncomfortable it was to have the sparkling pulling and kicking at his frame. He would have stopped him a long time ago, but, with Tailgate in the next room, a crying sparkling was the last thing he needed.

So he endured it, wincing every now and then when Speedway was particularly rough. When he eventually made it to the crook between Cyclonus’ horns, he gave one last celebratory tug before shrieking for joy. Cyclonus cringed, the sound loud and high-pitched enough for him to believe he was going deaf.

On cue, Tailgate bustled back into the room, stopping dead in the doorway at the picture before him. Cyclonus glaring forward, while his sparkling waved his arms in glee at the top of his helm. Tailgate stifled a laugh before walking over.

"I see you’ve been keeping him occupied," he said, scooping up his happy sparkling. Speedway whined, reaching out for Cyclonus’ horn. Tailgate hushed him, cuddling him close to his chest.

"I am not your child’s personal plaything," growled Cyclonus.

Tailgate tuttered. “Oh hush, Cyclonus, he didn’t mean any harm. So you’re still up for sparkling sitting tomorrow night?”

Cyclonus pinched the bridge of his nose, venting a harsh sigh. “7:30 on the dot.”


End file.
